


Pillow Fight

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan walks into the living room, and hands Arin a pillow.</p><p>"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" Arin asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight

Dan walks into the living room, and hands Arin a pillow.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" Arin asks.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Dan yells, and whacks Arin in the face with the pillow.

"What the hell man?"

Dan just smirks and hits him again. 

"Oh it's fucking on!"

Dan grins, and ducks the first swing Arin makes. Arin swings again, hitting Dan in the arm. Dan dances backwards, laughing. He swings at Arin, and Arin raises his own pillow to block Dan's, the pillows connecting with each other. They keep hitting each other, dancing around the room. They wind up standing behind the couch. Dan swings the pillow at Arin, and smacks him hard in the face. Arin loses his footing, and falls over the back of the couch, onto the cushions, and then rolls onto the floor. 

Dan's laughing so hard he can barely breathe. "Shit dude, are you alright." 

Arin holds up one hand in a thumbs up, while he tries to catch his breath.

Dan walks over to him, and poises with the pillow held in the air, ready to swing it down. "Do you yield?"

Arin hold his hands up in defeat for a moment, before throwing one foot out and hooking it around Dan's ankle. 

Dan comes crashing down, and Arin grabs Dan's dropped pillow, before moving to straddle him. He hold the pillow over Dan's head and pushes it down over his face. "Yeah! Yeah, take it, take it! I win motherfucker!"

Dan shoves Arin off of him, and they both start dying laughing.

"I fucking won." Arin repeats, still laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow I'm flying out to California to stay with my mom for awhile. I've been once before, but we drove there and then I flew back, long story. Anyway, I'm worried about some stuff so please just wish me luck! (Also sidenote, thank you for reading my fic.)


End file.
